1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure for mounting electrical power or communication devices in the top opening of a surface raceway system, and more specifically to a unique, reversible bracket which may be used singularly or in a plurality to mount electrical power or communication receptacles immediately disposed in a side-by-side manner laterally aligned on the raceway.
A first aspect of the present invention regards a device bracket system with a main body that includes a top with an aperture and a longitudinal side depending from the top and having a first end and a second end. An electrical receptacle or a communication receptacle is mounted to the main body and aligned with the aperture. A first mounting assembly is attached to the longitudinal side and being positioned so as to be nearer to the first end of the longitudinal side and so that a gap is formed between the first mounting assembly and the first end of the longitudinal side. A second mounting assembly is attached to the longitudinal side and spaced from the first mounting assembly, wherein the second mounting assembly has a longitudinal dimension that is less than or equal to a longitudinal dimension of the gap.
A second aspect of the present invention regards a device bracket and raceway system that has a raceway that includes a base, a first sidewall attached to and extending upward from the base, a second sidewall attached to and extending upward from the base and a divider attached to and extending upward from the base, wherein the divider is positioned between the first and second sidewalls. A device bracket is not attached to the first sidewall. The device bracket includes a top having an aperture, a longitudinal side attached to the top and having a first end and a second end and a first mounting assembly attached to the longitudinal side and the divider. An electrical receptacle or a communication receptacle mounted to the device bracket and aligned with the aperture.
A third aspect of the present invention regards a device bracket and raceway system device bracket and raceway system that has a raceway that includes a base, a first sidewall attached to and extending upward from the base, a second sidewall attached to and extending upward from the base and a divider attached to and extending upward from the base, wherein the divider is positioned between the first and second sidewalls. A first device bracket is attached to the first sidewall and is not attached to the second sidewall. The first device bracket includes a first longitudinal side having a first end and a second end and a first mounting assembly attached to the first longitudinal side and the divider. A second device bracket is attached to the second sidewall and is not attached to the first sidewall. The second device bracket includes a second longitudinal side having a third end and a fourth end, wherein the second longitudinal side faces the first longitudinal side and is separated therefrom by the divider. A second mounting assembly is attached to the second longitudinal side and the divider, wherein the second mounting assembly is offset from the first mounting assembly.